On My Own
by feline942
Summary: Hermione Granger is starting her 7th year at Hogwarts as the new Head girl facing responsibility's... and a certain potions teacher. Will she make it through the year?
1. Default Chapter

Hermione Granger softly trudged up to her rooms; she was looking forward to a brand new year at Hogwarts. Earlier in the summer she had received a greatly anticipated letter from Professor Dumbledore, informing her that she had been chosen for head girl, she sighed and smiled to herself as she remembered how she had been overcome with joy. Her parents had been very happy for her of course and she had immediately written to both Ron and Harry telling them all about it, her new responsibilities and how excited she was, since after all it had been her dream ever since she had started school.  
  
Tonight was going to be very important, it was the sorting hat ceremony, she loved watching the first years eyes and their trembling fear as the waited in line, waiting for their moment to come. That one moment that would decide the rest of their lives. She smiled remembering herself starting here, eager and with such confidence knowing she was going to prove her self a worthy witch. Trying to be brave as she was silently hoping to herself the sorting hat would yell out Gryffindor! And the moment of true bliss as it did and she got to walk towards the table full of happy, encouraging, and brave Gryffindors.  
  
Reaching her new Head Girl room, she reached her hand out and gently laid it on the door handle, feeling a tingle of excitement rush through her. Turning the knob and slowly stepping through the door she took in the area around her, the room was very large with an enormous window in the center of her far wall. It over looked the beautiful majestic forbidden forest. The walls were a warm red color with gold decorations (Gryffindor colors she noted) the floors were wooden with lush carpets scattered about. On the wall opposing her bed was a magnificent fireplace that was roaring with life. Her bed was a four-poster oak bed that was a nice size wide enough to sprawl out in and very comfortable; she noticed a large ball of orange fur lying in the center of her bed. Apparently Crookshanks had already made himself comfortable in his new surroundings. Shaking her head and softly laughing she walked across her room and over to her mirror, she looked into it. How she had changed over the years was amazing, her once bushy frizzy brown hair had changed into a beautiful sheet of straight and shiny chestnut brown hair that ended at about her middle. Her bushy eyebrows had thinned out and her eyes were the same warm cinnamon color they had always been. Her once 'large' teeth had been grown into quite nicely.  
  
She felt her thoughts slide to, in her opinion the evil Professor Snape, and how she was slightly dreading but also looking forward to his increasingly hard potions classes. If there was anything Hermione loved rather than spending time in the library, it was a challenge. And she new that's exactly what a grueling double potions class was going to be, suddenly the ever so honest mirror spoke to her.  
  
"It's okay darling you haven't grown a third eye, and might I say you are looking quite pretty" Hermione glared at the mirror before making sure her skirt was straight and her robes were then turning away. She walked into the bathroom smiling at the sight of an enormous bathtub; it was larger than a bathtub it was like a small pool! She looked longingly at looking forward to trying it out but then remembered the ceremony that she needed to get to in a half an hour. She found her toothbrush that the house elves had ever so kindly unpacked for her, and began brushing her teeth. Picking up her brush she ran it through her hair, and watched it swish down her back with every comb. Feeling satisfied with herself she said a small goodbye to Crookshanks. He rolled over and let out an irritated mew, with that she left her new bedroom and headed towards Griffendor tower.  
  
Going down several flights of stairs after they had decided to change on her she finally reached the fat lady. She muttered quietly to her "chocolate frogs", the fat lady smiled and the painting moved aside revealing the passageway into the Gryffindor common room. She smiled noting how the room hadn't changed at all over the years. Looking into the corner of the room she saw Harry and Ron involved in a quick match of wizards chess.  
  
She strolled over to them lightly tapping Ron on the shoulder. "You boys never change do you, and to think you may have missed the ceremony if it wasn't for me." She smiled at them putting her hands on her hips and throwing them one of her mischievous looks. This was the first time since last year that they had seen each other. Hermione had been directing a new group of first years on what to do when they reached Hogwarts, and answering questions for them on the train.  
  
Ron looked up taking in the sight of her, his mouth dropped open as he noticed her hair and how beautiful she was. Harry punched him on the shoulder causing him to blush a deep crimson.  
  
"Hermione it's been forever! Where were you on the train today?" Harry asked as Ron nodded his head absentmindedly. Harry got up and hugged Hermione and Ron followed his act.  
  
"Well I had some things to take care of.. You know being head girl and all, I imagine you'll find out soon enough seeing as someone is a prefect!" She smiled at Harry and turned around waiting for them to follow her, the terrific trio was back she thought to herself. It suddenly dawned on her that she would be sitting with the teachers this year, another side affect of being head girl. As they left Gryffindor tower they broke out in a run to the Great hall but as they reached the doors Hermione stopped.  
  
"You guys I just remembered I have to sit with the teachers, I'm really sorry" she looked down hoping it wouldn't be too terrible.  
  
Ron and Harry laughed and ushered her towards the door leading to the staff's table, with one more longing glance at her friends she stepped through the doors. She took a deep breath and hoped there would still be a seat next to someone somewhat friendly left. Glancing around she didn't see any sign of Professor Snape anywhere at the table; she let out a sigh of relief. She caught sight of Professor Dumbledore who winked at her, his eyes still held the same sparkle as it did her very first year. She smiled back and took an empty seat next to the new Head boy Tom Melanor. There was a seat next to her that hadn't been taken yet. She hoped that after Professor McGonagall was done with the sorting hat ceremony she would sit next to her letting her at least have a little relief of having her favorite teacher there.  
  
Since there were no more seats except one next to Professor Treewalney (she felt herself involuntarily shake with anger at the thought of her) she was sure to sit next to Hermione. Her current thoughts were dashed as she saw Professor Snape Stalk into the room; he threw a quick glance at the seat next to Treewalney then decided otherwise and sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"Miss Granger." Snape said with a sneer as he sat down.  
  
"Professor Snape" Hermione said with a fake smile and winced in her chair.  
  
Luckily the first years entered at that moment taking her attentions away from her cruel professor for the moment. She couldn't help noticing something different about him; he seemed much less revolting to her. Yes he still had an intimidating aura around him, but there was something, perhaps the lack of greasy hair and yellow nasty teeth she decided.  
  
Granger has changed thought Snape to himself as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. Her hair had tamed and he noticed her features that had most defiantly developed over the summer. He shook the thought away and turned his attentions on the first years making sure to take note of the new students entering his house.  
  
The Granger girl was talking to Mr. Melanor, a very intellectual and arrogant Ravenclaw, they were talking about the courses they were taking this year. He noticed the manner the boy was talking to Miss Granger in, he dismissed it with a 'damn adolescents' and watched McGonagall yell out the name "George Smith". The young boy shyly stepped up to the stool and the hat yelled out "HUFFLEPUFF" a loud explosion of clapping came from the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Eric Johnson" a boy strode up to the hat and it yelled out "GRYFFINDOR" as soon as it was on his head. Hermione stood up along with the rest of the Gryffindors and cheered the new boy on. Several more students were sorted into mostly Gryffindor and a few in other houses. Snape shuddered to think of all the snot nosed Gryffindors he was going to have to teach now. After all of the students had been sorted to their houses Dumbledore stood up to make his beginning of the year speech. "It is my pleasure to welcome you to a new year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I would like to remind you that the forbidden forest is off limits to all students at Hogwarts. Hogsmead is also off limits to anyone under his or her 3rd year. With the rising powers of Voldemort I expect you all to behave properly according to the teachers and rules." He slowly looked around the room letting his eyes fall upon Harry Potter then continued, "We have a new defense against the dark arts teacher, Remus Lupin who will be arriving here tomorrow." An explosion of clapping came from the Gryffindor table and Hermione, "Which leads us to the announcements of head boy and head girl. Our head boy is Thomas Melanor, of Ravenclaw" a cheer came from Ravenclaw, "and our Head Girl is Hermione Granger, of Gryffindor" The Gryffindor table exploded in shouts of encouragement and clapping, Hermione felt herself blush many shades of red as she shrunk down in her seat. "Now let us eat" Dumbledore said with a smile of satisfaction clapping his hands the golden dishes filled with food. The plates filled with steaming chicken and mashed potatoes, Hermione was too nervous to eat anything. "Now miss Granger how will you ever go prancing about with Potter or find the energy to wave your hand about in my class if you don't eat your food." She heard Snape say silkily to her. She looked horrified that he was actually speaking to her, and answered to him meekly saying, "I'm not hungry I just think that the trip here disoriented me" then went back to prodding her food with her fork nervously. She felt a hand stroke her thigh and go slowly down to her knee were it abruptly stopped. She looked at Tom and gasped in shock at what he was doing. Who did he think she was? "I think you should be taking your hand off of me Tom seeing as I don't appreciate it." She angrily muttered under her breath. "But Hermione I thought you felt the same way? I mean someone as well put together as you must be used to this by now" his hand went farther up her thigh. Why wasn't this boy in Slytherin, the nasty little git, she thought to herself. She stood up from the table and slapped him then quickly ran out of the room. Dumbledore and Snape watched the girl run out of the room, both of their gazes instantly turned on Tom who was rubbing his face. Tom looked up and saw Dumbledore and noticed his eyes had lost their twinkle and changed to a hard stare. Hermione sprinted to her nice quite room letting her tears fall freely streaming down her face. She ran directly through Nearly Headless Nick who popped up in front of her, and after going up three flights of stairs she finally reached her rooms. Throwing open the door and putting a ward upon it, she flung herself on her bed as Crookshanks dodged her falling body. "The nerve of him, I mean who the hell does he think he is!" Hermione sobbed softly stroking Crookshanks who had nuzzled up against her and was purring as if telling her it was okay. "What a way to start out my first day here huh kitty?" she wiped her tears away and grabbed her Arithmacy book. She undressed and went to bed and began reading, throwing herself into various problems and puzzles, trying to forget about Tom. 


	2. chapter 2

~On My Own~  
  
Disclaimer- (sorry I forgot it last time) I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters and I am not making any money off of this I'm just having fun with them in my own little way! (  
  
Warning contains violent scenes.. I hope you noted the rating ;)  
  
  
  
Severus stood up after he heard the door slam with Hermiones rapid departure, walking so he was directly behind Tom he tightly put a hand on his shoulder and bent down so he was whispering into his ear.  
  
"Mr. Melanor I hope you have in mind exactly how this school deals with sexual harassment even when a Head boy is involved." His grip became tighter on the boy's shoulder hearing him wince with pain.  
  
"And you should know how much the punishment intensifies when it is against a well respected student. Do you understand me young man?" Severus said with intense hatred lingering dangerously in his voice.  
  
"Ahem." Dumbledore coughed getting their attention, Severus took his hand off the boy's shoulder and backed away, with sudden shock with the fact of how fast and silent Dumbledore could move for an old man. "Excuse me but I believe a trip to my office is in order Mr. Melanor.To discuss perhaps relieving you of certain obligations that Hogwarts only allows the best to have."  
  
Severus watched in amusement as the boy instantly paled and his eyes grew wide with fear as he looked at Dumbledore, obviously thinking that nothing would happen to him. Dumbledore frowned at the boy and slowly shook his head he turned and walked out of the room and through the two large oak doors, gesturing for the frightened Tom to follow him. Severus watched as Dumbledore quickly lead him away, Severus slowly rubbed his face then ran his hands threw his hair; it had most defiantly been a long day.  
  
Without finishing his dinner Severus stalked out of the room angrily with his black robes flowing behind him. Since every one was at dinner he would have an easy get away, luckily without having to pass any small whimpering little students in the halls. After walking by a very puzzled Nearly Headless Nick floating aimlessly in the air he reached the stairs descending to the dungeons.  
  
He suddenly felt a sheering pain shoot up his forearm, grasping the railing to the staircase he closed his eyes in pain, "Not now!" he thought to himself. Pulling up the sleeves of his thick robes he saw the Dark Mark flaring to life sending a searing pain up his arm with every breath he took. The black skull seemed to smile up at him sardonically as if gleefully watching him raggedly gasp with pain. Clutching his arm he ran quickly down the steps to the dungeons so he could grab his death eater's mask. He felt the pain getting worse and he knew it would not go away until he was in the presence of that nasty beast Voldemort; it took all of his will power not to cry out in agony with the pain.  
  
Finally after descending down several flights of stairs he reached the doors to his private chambers. Finding his mask and robes and drinking down a high in strength pain killing potion he took off back the way he had come. When he had reached the gates to Hogwarts after the long run he hastily apparated to Malfoy Manor.  
  
He felt his body rise from the ground, opening his eyes he saw the world going by in a fuzzy blur and he felt his body being jerked in several different ways. He breathed a sigh of relief as his feet touched the soft earth underneath him. Looking up at the dark and dreary manor before him he felt as though the devil himself resided in this house, and ironically enough at the moment it did. * * * * * * * "Hullo there master may I take your coat?" the house elf offered a quivering hand to Severus as he stepped through the door. He looked down at the poor creature with its abnormal features and felt a soft pang of pity for it.  
  
"No that's alright I'll keep it." With that the house elf pointed a shaky finger towards a dark hallway. Knowing the procedure Severus walked down the dark empty hall and towards the door that lead down to the basement were the horrific meetings were always held. He braced himself for the horrors he knew he would face down there. For the horrors he already had faced and memories of screaming women, children, and muggle men when it had almost been too much to bear.  
  
Opening the old heavy wood door he began the long and dark descend to the deep underground basement. The sound of his boots clanging on the gray stone stairs echoed throughout the small and enclosed staircase. As he drew nearer to the stairs ending he felt the shooting pain in his arm reside and a serpent like voice speaking loudly.  
  
"Gentlemen I would like to welcome you to this meeting as we have very important issues to attend to." He heard a murmur from the crown of masked dark men around him. Pulling his mask on he entered the room, "Ah Severus how nice of you to join us." Voldemort said sneering with his slanted eyes and serpent like nose, "Disgusting." Severus thought to himself, nodding his head and bowing he slipped silently into the large crowd.  
  
"Our topic tonight is Harry Potter" Severus heard a whisper behind him saying, "Who else?" Voldemort continued, "The students will be taking their weekly trip to Hogsmead as most of you know. I believe this will be the perfect time to strike, yes I know that the grounds are guarded by aurors but with the aid of invisibility cloaks I believe it will be easy to slip past them." Voldemort grinned evilly. "I will select a few of you to do the job for me and explain details later but for the time being I have some.entertainment for you this evening, Lucius, bring in the little dirty muggles.  
  
Severus saw the tall arrogant blond haired man go through a set of doors and yell a command. Three large men carried out three young muggle girls, they looked to be around 16 years old and wearing uniforms their eyes large with fear. Two of the girls had dark brown hair and one with vibrant red, their hands were bound tightly with ropes and they had bruises on their faces from being beaten. They trembled with fear but seemed to shocked with sudden fear to do anything, not knowing what their fates were. Until one of them started screaming and kicking furiously biting the man's arm that was holding her tightly.  
  
The man grabbed the girl by her dark brown hair and pulled her off of him slapping her as she fell with a thud to the hard cold floor blood trickled down her forehead as she sat on the floor and cried. The other girls just as frightened as she started crying and shaking, Severus looked at them with horror in his dark eyes knowing the fate of the young girls. He clenched his fists tightly knowing there was nothing he could do to stop what was going on. Closing his eyes trying to shut out their screams as one of the men threw the girl to the feet of a death eater who kicked the girl and bent down towards her. "Please don't please, please.I'll kill you!" The girl cried helplessly and smacked the mad with her bound hands. The other two fainted realizing what was going to happen, falling to the floor as the death eaters came towards them.  
  
"Let the games begin my children" Voldemort said with a mocking tone in his voice.  
  
After the rapping and blood being spilt and when the death eaters had all of the fun they could have dreamed of for the night, Voldemort called his selected death eaters. That was to do the job of capturing Harry Potter for him.  
  
"All of you may leave now except for Lucius Malfoy, Malakite Dredgor, Severus Snape, Sampson Goyle, and Theresa Mentizer." He beckoned them to follow him through the doors were the three girls had been held. Severus looked around the room; it was lighted with torches and had the same dampness that the whole basement held within it. In the center of the room there was a large table, he looked off to the side and saw a pile of ropes that had been cut and were lying loosely about the floor. Obviously where the muggles had been tied up he thought to himself.  
  
"Now gentlemen and lady" He said nodding to Theresa, "I have made up a fool proof plan to finally capture our Harry Potter and put an abrupt end to his pathetic little life. In three days he and his little trio will be making their way to Hogsmead to have what small children call a 'fun' time. However we are going to intercept their plans, I want to have Lucius, Malakite, and Theresa enter each wearing an invisibility cloak. Now Severus you will volunteer to escort the children there and make sure no, oh shall we say 'hitches' get in the way. While you are supervising Potter and his little 'friends'" He stopped and lightly asked, "Now isn't one of them a mudblood girl?"  
  
Severus noted Voldemort smile wickedly at him as Severus answered with a quick, "Yes, her name is Hermione Granger."  
  
"Hmm, maybe we could take her along as well.serving as a good source of entertainment." Voldemort threw back his head and laughed. "Oh the joy of watching Potters face as his little 'girlfriend' is rapped and killed by my death eaters as he helplessly watches her scream in agony!"  
  
Severus felt himself grow cold and shock arose in him. 'What the hell was I thinking?!' Severus cursed to himself, he had to find a way to fix this and make sure it doesn't happen; he somehow had to make amends. His thoughts were broken as Voldemort continued, "You Malfoy shall grab a hold of Potter and apparate directly here to me were I will be waiting, and you Malakite do the same with the little mudblood." Voldemort went on to tell the others their instructions as Severus faintly listened still trying to figure out how to stop all of this.  
  
Finally after they all had their assignments he was able to apparate back to the safety of Hogwarts just outside the dark looming forbidden forest, "I'll just go speak with Dumbledore, he'll know precisely what to do." Severus sighed and quickened his pace, going to look for him.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Hermione woke up from sleeping in front of her book and went to look outside her enormous widow, just in time to see a dark cloaked figure approaching the castle. With his black cloak billowing behind him, resembling a large bat. Then sleepily drug herself back to her nice warm bed and promptly fell asleep without an idea of what was going to happen within a few short days.  
  
A/N-I'll update soon, I want to thank you for reviewing my story it's very nice of you please keep it up! 


	3. just a note and chapter 3

~On My Own~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of these characters & I'm not making any money off of this story. Title is from Les Miserables.  
  
A/N~ I'm just letting you know that unless people actually start reviewing or saying they like the story this will be my last post here. Yes I'm sorry for those few of you who tolerate it.but I'm not going to let some person who anonymously reviewed and said I can't spell. LUCIUS LUCIUS LUCIUS and let them get away with it!!!! I wrote it at exactly 4 in the morning so I'm sorry I didn't spell it write however it will be correct from now on COUGH COUGH You have a problem Chica? LOL but I do like this story and if I get more of a response I will continue writing it. I love you all who have been sweet to me and encouraging please continue to read another story I will be shortly posting it's my pride and joy and I hope you enjoy it I just have to write the 5th chapter then I will post it. Thank you.  
  
  
  
Hermione sat up in bed sweat shinning on her forehead, shaking and taking in shaky breaths as she remembered last nights dream. She had been in a dark room an evil laughter was being heard all around her as she felt her clothes being ripped ruthlessly from her shaking body. She could hear Harry screaming telling her to run and get out of here. Then out of the shadows stepped Lucius Malfoy eyes glinting with anger as he smacked her across the face and told her to kneel before him, for she was an insolent piece of filth that didn't deserve to live.  
  
Then she had woken up, shivering with disgust she reached for her glass of water bringing it to her lips she took a huge gulp relieving her throat of the tightness it held. 'What did this dream mean?' She thought to herself, she most certainly did not believe she was a seer but this was altogether too strange.  
  
Slowly getting out of bed she took of her clothes and drew herself her very first bath in her brand new 'swimming pool'. When it was filled to the top with water and vanilla scented bubbles she slipped her feet into it. Slowly lowering herself into it her muscles instantly relaxed to the warm water. The smell helped her throbbing headache go away as she let the worry of her dream go away, after all it was only a dream wasn't it?  
  
After spending nearly an hour soaking in the tub without a care in the world she decided to go and see what was going on with Ron and Harry. She hadn't seen them since the episode last night, and refused to let them in when they had banged on her door ruthlessly.  
  
She wrapped a soft fuzzy towel around herself and stepped into her room looking into her patiently waiting kitty's eyes as he pawed at a note lying on her bed. She threw off her towel and quickly got dressing in a skirt and dressy blouse. Quickly tearing open the seal she read:  
  
Dear Hermione Granger, There has been news reported to me that your life is in grave danger. It is my bidding that you are not allowed to leave Hogwarts for any reason and not to accept any mail given to you besides this letter. If you have any further questions please feel free to consult me in my office, the password is 'sugarquills' Sincerely yours, Albus Dumbledore  
  
"That's odd" Hermione said quietly leaving the letter lying on her bed she hurried out of her room to Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
When she reached the gargoyle she quickly yelled "SugarQuills!" and ran up the circling staircase. Softly she knocked on the door, which was answered with a cheerful "Come in." Hermione shyly opened the door and walked up to his desk.  
  
"Headmaster I received your letter this morning and I was just wondering if well I could perhaps have an explanation? I mean how do you know this, and why can't I leave Hogwarts?" Dumbledore smiled up at her with a twinkle in his eye and motioned for her to sit.  
  
"My dear would you like a jelly bean?" he offered one to her, which she refused shaking her head with a puzzled look on her face. "Hmm, I didn't want to scare you, I assure you that you are perfectly safe here and I will be keeping a close eye on you Miss. Granger." He said with a smile, "However I can't tell you why you must stay here but you have to and oh yes and Professor Snape is the one who informed me. He was actually quite frantic when he came to me last night.rather odd if you ask me." He looked away into the fire for a moment before popping more candy into his mouth and taking a drink of something fizzy and orange. "You know I've taken a rather liking to this American soda.it's very tasty." He said winking at her, she smiled and let out a small laugh.  
  
"Yes it is rather addictive isn't it but sir may I be excused?" Hermione said quickly, she was confused right now and didn't want to talk about soda pop of all things.  
  
"Of course, I will see you at lunch and you don't have to worry Thomas has been relieved of his position as head boy and will not be going anywhere near you. So do not worry about him Miss. Granger it is like the story red fish blue fish.no it isn't but oh well" Dumbledor began reciting the Dr. Seuss story as Hermione walked out of his office.  
  
She was walking down the steps shaking her head thinking to herself that that man was most defiantly off of his rocker, when she ran into a hard and tall object.  
  
"Professor Snape, Oh my! I'm terribly sorry sir I didn't mean to run into you I was just coming down the stairs and-" Hermione gasped out without taking a breath. Her eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Miss. Granger I'm not going to take off house point's so you can stop blabbering on so." With that Severus took off up the stairs amused with the look of shock on Hermione's face. Hermione wondered to herself where exactly the evil potions master had gone and who on earth was this imposter posing as him, then kept walking to go find Ron and Harry. Walking through the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room Hermione saw Ron sleeping on a couch saying something about cookies and fuzzy bunnies. Hermione laughed causing a worried Harry to look up from a letter he was reading.  
  
"Hermione, do you know anything about this?" Harry asked showing her his letter; it was the same one she had received. She looked into his deep blazing green eyes and smiled encouragingly at him.  
  
"Harry, Snape told Dumbledore something was going to happen to us and that we should stay at Hogwarts, but Dumbledore wouldn't tell me why." Hermione looked away and Harry sighed and said, "Oh well.we can just stay here and play wizards chess all day, when do classes start for you Mione'?" He asked jokingly.  
  
"Oh Merlin Harry we have potions in ten minutes!!! Hurry wake up Ron!" Hermione gasped. She ran to her room to get her books, she then ran with Harry and Ron to potions. The climb Down to the dungeons took for what seemed ages, but finally they reached the classroom a few minutes late.  
  
"You're late, 30 points from Gryffindor, take your seats." Snape said angrily flitting a disgusted glance at Potter and Weasly. Then slowly letting his gaze drift sadly to Hermione who was red in the face with anger since she had never been late to class. Harry and Ron took their seats close to the front. And of Course Hermione sat next Neville the infamous cauldron meltor and by far the worst potions student at Hogwarts.  
  
"Now class, today we will be talking about various cures for cuts inflicted by a werewolf if treated early enough there are really ways that the inevitable can be prevented.." Severus droned on and on with his lecture till the end of class. When he dismissed his students he watch Harry, Hermione, and Ron walk away together laughing about some prank or another they were planning on playing. Severus sighed as he thought of how innocent they were and how easily it would be changed if they were not careful.  
  
TBC 


	4. Hogsmead

~On My Own~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wonderful J.K. Rowling's characters plots, places or spells, and am not making money off of this story. The title is from Les Miserables.  
  
A/N- sorry for my mood swings.and thank you for the response don't worry Severus and mione will shortly be getting together. I have to develop his character more beforehand.  
  
  
  
Classes for Hermione went on with their usual pace, each class offering new fun and exciting challenges. Today was the first Hogsmead visit of the year and she desperately wanted to go and visit the bookstore. So she could look for a new good read, but she had been given an order to stay. As head girl she new very well that there would be heavy consequences for her if she disobeyed.  
  
"Hermione there you are! Ron and I have been looking everywhere for you!" Harry said between exhausted breaths as they ran into her room without knocking.  
  
"Hermione we have to go to Hogwarts today" Hermione opened her mouth in protest, "I know I know Dumbledore told us that we aren't allowed to leave but your not going to believe this, the Chudley Cannons are signing autographs! And we have to be there Hermione our very sane existence depends on this, PLEASE!" Harry looked at her pleadingly as he and Ron got on their knees and started pretending to kiss her feet.  
  
"Get up, you know that you two are absolutely hopeless don't you, but why exactly do I have to come with you Harry?" She asked helping them up to their feet.  
  
"Well I imagine with a beautiful girl next to us we'll have the players swarming us" Harry said punching her on the arm jokingly.  
  
"Okay." Hermione sighed the word slowly out with a bored look on her face, "I'll go with you, but how are we going to get there without the teachers noticing?" She asked scowling at them.  
  
"Have you totally forgotten about the wonderful 'Marauders'?" Ron said shaking his head with a wicked smile on his face.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Snape knew that they would be at Hogsmead today, just as he knew that Gryffindors had absolutely no regard for the rules. Putting on his teaching robes he went over the plan he had made, to make sure nothing happened to Potter and his friends. His only worry was the chance of failure. What if Voldemort did get a hold of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, but that was something he didn't want to think about. Their very lives depended on him and he would do anything in his power to save them. Leaving his rooms he set off to meet the students at the gates. Today was defiantly going to be a long day. Especially thinking that when the three students were nowhere to be seen in the massive crowd of students.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron stepped out of the portal to Hogsmead and made their way to the quidditch supply store. Narrowly escaping Snape on more than one occasion (or so they thought) they finally reached the crowded store.  
  
After pushing and shoving through the crowd and when Harry and Ron were satisfied and looking like children back from the fair. Hermione adamantly was ordering them to come with her to the bookstore. As they began to notice the sun going down they tried to hurry knowing the would be leaving very soon, however what they didn't notice was Severus Snape and three invisible figures closing in on them.  
  
Harry heard a crunch behind him and turned around, seeing no one around him he kept walking. Mentally shaking himself then arguing with Ron about who he would select as a new beater.  
  
Hermione felt something touch her arm, she shivered subconsciously and turned around to see no one there. Reaching out her hand and grasping only air she stopped walking and her eyes grew large with fear.  
  
"What was that?" She demanded and touched the boy's arms so they would stop.  
  
"I have no-" Harry stopped seeing Professor Snape running towards them. When suddenly a platinum blonde Lucius Malfoy appeared before him his eyes had an evil look in them.  
  
"Don't let him touch you whatever you do!" Snape yelled Harry began quickly backing away nearly stumbling over his own two feet.  
  
"Oh shit!" yelled Ron as he saw another man and woman appear out of thin air right in front of him. They all pulled out their wands and tried to back away from them when Hermione screamed as a man tried to latch on her.  
  
From not to far away she heard a deep, "Expelliarmus!" It was Snape and he was in front of her now shielding her and holding onto her robes with a vise like grip. She heard the man slam hard against a building and slump to the ground with a thick 'thud'.  
  
"Crucio!" he yelled again this one directed at Lucius Malfoy who pointed his wand at Severus but a second to late. Hermione peeked out from behind Severus watching as Lucius writhed on the ground screaming with agony his long blonde hair flailing about. By now she noticed that there was a large group of people gathered.  
  
Snape turned and glared at the wide-eyed Theresa who quickly apparated away. He then looked down at Lucius who was screaming a blood-curdling scream with hot tears running down his face. He saw several Aurors coming towards them and took the curse off Lucius when they had him properly bound.  
  
"Are you alright Miss Granger?" He said looking at Hermione who had wide eyes and her mouth gaping open at him.  
  
"Professor you just used an unforgivable, you could be sent to Azkaban!" Hermione said quickly with a look of even greater shock and fear spreading across her face.  
  
"Why yes Miss. Granger I did, and am fully aware of the consequences. But when the life of a student is involved it becomes necessary to take that risk." He said slowly to her, the grip on her robes becoming tighter as he started pulling her and Harry back in the direction of Hogwarts.  
  
However his plans took a quite awkward and abrupt turn, as he felt hands sharply grabbing onto his back. He cried out in pain and felt he Hermione, and Harry being apparated. He felt Hermione's arms wrap tightly around his waist feeling her shake violently with fear, while Harry didn't move an inch. The hands belonged to Theresa, he had apparently underestimated her as being afraid. He should have at least cast a body bind on her. Cursing himself inwardly he quickly began to make up a quick-shift plan for how on earth he was going to get out of this mess.  
  
Hermione had never felt this violently sick before in her life, clinging on to Snape she tried to calm herself. What the hell was going on? She should have listened to Dumbledore and stayed at Hogwarts, she could be at home right this second reading a book or studying for her NEWT's. She breathed in a shaky breath, he smelled wonderful like musk and herbs. She tried to let it comfort her and prayed that this awful trip would be over soon.but the thought occurred to her that she was being taken to Voldemort. Now wishing it would never ever end but why on earth would he want her, she wondered with sudden horror. Pulling out her wand she prepared herself to cast an expelliarmus at the next moving object she saw.  
  
Harry had the same idea and was quickly pulling out his wand ready to use magic or body force against anyone who stood in his way. He looked at Theresa who was concentrating on something very hard. 'If only I could hit her' Harry thought to himself. He then brought his large fist up over the older woman's head and brought it down hard. However he was too late, as he felt his scar begin to violently throb with pain.  
  
Hermione felt her feet touch hard cold ground and adjusted her eyes, from what she could tell there was no one in the dark large room, which appeared to be a basement? It must be far down, she thought to herself as she took in the dank wet smell of her surroundings. Looking down at the floor she saw the woman who had appeared in the ally-way lying un-conscience at Harry's feet. He smiled at her reassuringly and looked around clutching at his scar, Snape was muttering to himself some sort of spell with his tight grip still on both of them. He looked up and closed his eyes tightly, muttering a quick, "Damn it!"  
  
"I cannot apparate us out of here." Severus said quietly looking at them with worry in his face. His attention turned to a separate part of the room totally enveloped in darkness.  
  
"So nice of you to join me Severus." They all jumped as Voldemort laughed cruelly and walked out of the shadows with his dark evil red eyes falling upon Harry. "So we meet again, and with a little girlfriend too."  
  
-TBC- 


	5. darkness

~On My Own~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A/N- sorry for the delay, if you don't like my story please don't review it. I'm tired of people saying I suck, I've deleted the nasty ones. This chapter has a lot of flashbacks so please don't get lost! I've indicated them by these ****** I LIKE positive reviews though so please do review if you're going to be nice and I love all of you that love me! Thank you for reading! -Kasey  
"Hermione run baby run as fast as you can, and don't look back!" She heard her mother scream franticly as the front door downstairs came to the floor with a crash. Without thinking Hermione darted to the window with one last kiss from her mother and father. Hauling the window open she took one last look at her parents, they were clutching each other desperately her father was looking bravely at their bedroom door waiting for the terror that was about to be unleashed.  
  
Tears running down her face Hermione swung her legs over the windowsill and closed the window behind her. Balancing on the banister to her house she looked back through the window.  
  
********************************** "You lay one of your dirty fingers on her and I'll blow your fucking head off you snake!" Harry spat out at Voldemort, taking out his wand and pointing it at him.  
  
"Temper, temper my son." He chuckled.  
  
"Call me son again, see what happens." Harry whispered dangerously back at him. Freeing himself from Snape's grasp and into a dueling position he gazed at Voldemort ready for anything.  
  
Hermione noticed stairs off to her left if only she could have enough time to get away..  
  
**********************************  
  
A dark cloaked man entered the room, she heard her mother scream and look at the window making sure her daughter was away and safe. Luckily her mother didn't see her watching what was happening. The man was wearing a silver mask that showed no emotions, although she was sure the face underneath showed none either. She watched as he backhanded her father, but he didn't fall to the ground instead he pulled a gun out of his pocket and fired a shot directly into his head. The death eater didn't have a second to react and fell to the floor.  
  
As dark crimson blood began to pool around his head, three more entered the room seeing their comrade dead on the floor. One of them raised his wand and put both Hermione's mother and father in body bind spells.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Oh Tom I would like you to meet someone, although I'm entirely sure you've already had the pleasure of meeting this girl.." Voldemort grinned evilly to himself as Tom Melanor stepped out of the shadows.  
  
**********************************  
  
It was more than she could stand. She let out a scream as she fell off the banister, and landed in her bushes surrounding her house. The window above her opened and she heard a deep voice yell, "There's the girl get her!"  
  
Run Hermione. That's all that was running through her mind as she pulled her bruised body into a standing position. She ran, never looking back, tears streamed steadily down her face. Hermione knew they were following her but she didn't care. If her parents died so should she.  
  
It was then that she heard footsteps behind her, it was time for her to kill and she knew it. She was powerful enough for this; even if the penalty was Azkaban she didn't give a damn. Firmly planting her feet in the ground of the black asphalt facing her victim, it was night but she could see the large figure coming towards her. Pulling out her wand she said nothing and with a vacant stare on her face she concentrated and closed her eyes for a brief moment.  
  
"Avada Kadavra." Hermione pointed her wand at the man who was only feet away from her now. Radiant green light poured fourth from her wand surrounding the man engulfing his body. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as his limp body fell to the ground with a sickening thud.  
  
**********************************  
  
As Tom walked toward Hermione he reached his hand out and touched her face. Coming in closer to her body he stroked her cheek and dragged one finger across her lips. Hermione made dangerous eye contact with him then in one quick movement bit his finger as hard as she could.  
  
Tom drew his hand away and screamed, clutching his hand as blood trickled down and began pooling on the floor. She had bit him good, severing his index finger completely in half.  
  
"You little bitch!" Tom yelled and came around to hit her with his other hand. Self-defense kicked in fully for her at that moment, she ducked and kicked her right leg at his side. He moaned and threw her on the ground, kicking her three times before Harry cast a spell at him throwing him against the wall.  
  
Severus was looking for a way out, beginning to grow frantic he thought of his heirloom tied securely around his neck. It would act as a port key when one of the Snape's were in trouble, transporting them to the head manor heavily protected by wards. Nothing could stop this object even if the devil himself forbade it. Granger and Potter had stupidly separated themselves from him.  
  
'Oh and now they are trying to get themselves killed' he thought as he saw Tom and Harry casting spells back and forth at each other. Hermione was on the floor eyes closed and a small trail of blood coming from her mouth. Her legs were sprawled out on the ground and she was breathing heavy. Severus rushed towards her and carefully picked her up.  
  
"POTTER get your arse over here right now!" Severus yelled to Harry who quickly obeyed and ran towards him.  
  
"Now hold on to me Potter and don't let go." Severus said as he muttered the charm that would deliver them away from this hell.  
  
He could feel Hermione's ragged breath on his shoulder, she was fading fast and he knew it. Holding her close he whispered in her ear that she would be okay, Harry looked up at him quizzically. Who had stolen his evil potions master? Severus had to save her; this beautiful creature was not going to die because of his mistakes. He knew what had happened to her parents, he was aware of the attack yet he did nothing to prevent it. Only when he had been smart enough to do something about it, it was too late. When he came upon her cold frightened body all he could do was pray for forgiveness. He wasn't going to let anything bad ever happen to Hermione again.  
  
Ground was beneath their feet again, they were in an empty house all was quiet and Severus laid a shivering Hermione down on a table. Harry rushed over to her stroking her hair he laid a kiss on her head.  
  
"It will be okay 'mione I promise." Harry held on to her hand as Snape inspected her.  
  
"Well it looks like she's going to be okay." Severus sighed with relief, "She only has a minor head injury, that little bastard was wearing steel toed boots." He put a cold compress on her head where he had kicked her, it hadn't broken the skin but it was defiantly going to be a nasty bruise.  
  
"Lets take a look at her body." Severus said he began undressing her as carefully as he could; she was unconscious but still could feel every touch. As he lifted up her shirt he saw a large bruise on her rib cage and another on her stomach. Harry closed his eyes and rubbed his face and whispered softly, "Oh 'mione what did I let him do to you?"  
  
"Mr. Potter don't worry she's not dead, but we need to get her back to Hogwarts as soon as possible so Madam Pomfrey can take a look at her." Harry got up and ran his hands through his hair then looking down at his Hermione he said, "Let's go."  
  
*********************************  
  
Everything was black, so dark and cold until she felt two warm hands pick her up off the ground. She felt a light kiss on her forehead and a man was softly whispering to her. She buried her head into his broad chest and took in the smell of musk and spices, such a wonderful smell. Her parents were dead, and she would have to start her last year at Hogwarts with no one, but right now she felt warm, safe, and loved by this dark stranger, now she new truly that soon she was on her own.  
  
-TBC- 


End file.
